Masaharu Satou
Masaharu Satō (佐藤 正治 Satō Masaharu, born July 1, 1946) is a Japanese voice actor currently working for Aoni Production. He was born in Tokyo. Satō is best known for the roles of Buffaloman, Sunshine (Kinnikuman), Miyamoto Musashi (Yaiba), Adah (Mushiking: King of the Beetles), and Dora-med III (The Doraemons). He is also known for playing numerous roles in the Kinnikuman, Dr. Slump and Arale-chan, Fist of the North Star, and Dragon Ball series. He played Megas's voice in the SX68 version of Valis II. Voice Roles Anime TV series ; 1978 * Galaxy Express 999 (Clone B) ; 1979 * Mobile Suit Gundam (Marigan, Twanning) * Cyborg 009 (Announcer, Commander, Gasur, Hitman B, Minister of the Military) * Manga Kotowaja Jiten (Tsuruo) ; 1980 * Manga Kotowaja Jiten (Tsuruo) ; 1981 * Queen Millennia (Councilor A, Teacher) * Sengoku Majin Goshōgun (Art Cronkite, Chancellor, Secretary, Swan) * Tiger Mask II (Abdullah The Butcher) * Taiyou no Kiba Dougram (Dark) * Dr. Slump (Pagos, Field Farmer, Jr. High Principal, Pig) * Hello! Sandybell (Scott) ; 1982 * Ochamegami Monogatari Korokoro Poron (Dionysus) * Armored Fleet Dairugger XV (Saruta Katz, Al Luciano, Baratalia, Gigolone, Holtes, Nolan, Seidel, Wakasa) * Space Adventure Cobra (Barg, Gus, Zack Simmons) * Sentō Mecha Xabungle (Medick) ; 1983 * Genesis Climber Mospeada (Russ) * Kinnikuman (Buffaloman, Iwao, Sunshine, Beauty Rhodes, Curry Cook, Devil Magician, Doctor Bombe, Doryman, Dr. Bombay, Gagne Mask, Gania, Kamehame, Kasugano Oyakata, King Cobra, PM Yasuhiro Nakasone, Prince Kamehame, Ramenman, Skull Bozu, Specialman, Station Manager, Tileman, TV Producer) * Kōsoku Denjin Albegas (General Daston, General Darry, The Great Deran, Vice-Principal) * Stop! Hibari-kun (Director, Geronimo, Yakuza A) * Aura Battler Dunbine (Zyaba) * Arcadia of My Youth: Endless Orbit SSX (Green Izma, Kruger, Secretary of Defense, Soldier) ; 1984 * Giant Gorg (Dr. Hekkeru) * Tongari Bōshi no Memoru (Cinthia's Father) * Fist of the North Star (Belga, Bugal, Elder, Gauguin, Gōda, Juza's Uncle, Kidnapper, Kogure, Village Elder) ; 1985 * Aoki Ryūsei SPT Layzner (Getey) * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (Dr. Hasan) * Gegege no Kitarō (Masao) * Touch (Katagiri) * Dancougar - Super Beast Machine God (General Gil Dorom) * Highschool! Kimengumi (Himawari, Ranto Jougai) ; 1986 * Ai Shoujo Pollyanna Monogatari (Edward Kent) * Ginga Nagareboshi Gin (Kirikaze, Terry) * Go-Q-Choji Ikkiman (Ramboman) * Saint Seiya (Chrysaor Krishna, Docrates, Gigas, Jaki) * Dragon Ball (Assistant Black, Dolphin, Jasmine, Nao, Pagos, Pig, Rabbit Gang Member, Saber Tiger; Snow's Father) * Machine Robo: Revenge of Chronos (Blade) ; 1987 * Kiteretsu Daihyakka (Sasaki-sensei) * City Hunter (Kurosaki) * Transformers: The Headmasters (Alpha Trion, Bee Drone, First Aid, Grimlock, Grotusque, Hook, Kaen, Punch-Counterpunch, Sandstorm, Scourge, Searchlight, Skydive, Sureshot, Tantrum, Techna) * Lady Lady!! (Robert) ; 1988 * Sakigake!! Otoko Juku (Dokugantetsu, Nightclub Manager, Vice Principal, Yakuza A) * Tatakae!! Ramenman (Marvelous Hagler, Tiaolong, Tie Guanyin, Treasurer, Village Elder, Yinjiao) * Transformers: Super God Masterforce (Gilmer) ; 1989 * Akuma-kun (Guraukosu, Hyakume-Oyaji) * Transformers: Victory (Frank, Mayor Burns, Perceptor) * Dragon Ball Z (Blueberry, Boss, Coach, Giant, Gozu, King Cold, Lao Chu, Mezu, Musuka, Olivu, Saichourou, Shenlong, Tard) ; 1990 * Dragon Warrior (Ivan) * Mashin Eiyuden Wataru 2 (Death Gondor) ; 1991 * Kikou Keisatsu Metal Jack (TV Announcer) * Kinnikuman: Kinnikusei Ōi Sōdatsu-hen (King Mayumi Kinniku, Mammothman, Maripsoa, Parthenon, The Manriki) ; 1993 * Kenyū Densetsu Yaiba (Musashi Miyamoto) * Ghost Sweeper Mikami (Owner) * Jungle no Ouja Taa-chan (Dan King) * Slam Dunk (Hayama, Takatou Riki, Tetsuo) * Yūsha Tokkyū Might Gaine (Wolfgang) * Wakakusa Monogatari Nan to Jou Sensei (Prof. Farth) ; 1994 * Magic Knight Rayearth (Golem, Monster) * Red Baron (Sigma Computer) ; 1995 * Kuso Kagaku Sekai Gulliver Boy (Chaptar) * The Slayers (Soromu, Wizard 1) * Romeo and the Black Brothers (Citron, Old Man B) ; 1996 * Gegege no Kitarō (Yagyou-san) * Detective Conan (Kawana) ; 1997 * Berserk (Hail) * Chō Mashin Eiyūden Wataru (Rimitta) * Dragon Ball GT (Black, Shén Lóng) ; 1998 * Gasaraki (Krause) * Shadow Skill (Iba Stora) * Pokémon (Tamaranze) * Orphen (Batrov) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (Black, Vice Principal) * Master Keaton (Prof. Stevens) ; 1999 * Bucky - The Incredible Kid (Jibaku Ou) * Dai-Guard (Nishima) * Blue Gender (Victor) * Orphen: The Revenge (McGregor) * Master of Mosquiton '99 (Jijiya, Sage, School President) * Maze (Woll Dolnard) * One Piece (John Giant) ; 2001 * Inuyasha (Goshinki, Nanushi) * Vandread: The Second Stage (Doyen) * Angelic Layer (Shuko's Father) * Rune Soldier (Gonga) ; 2002 * Ultimate Muscle (Chairman Harabote Muscle, Sunshine, The Coasterman) ; 2003 * R.O.D -The TV-'' (Irving) * ''Kino's Journey (Immigration Officer) * Getbackers (Gen Radou) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Tuyosi) ; 2004 * Samurai Champloo (Clerk, Machinenki) * Futakoi (Kenmochi) * Ring ni Kakero 1 (Doctor) ; 2005 * GUNxSWORD (Nero) * Kouchuu Ouja Mushiking ~Mori no Tami no Densetsu~ (Adah) * Bleach (Stealth Force Member) * Beet the Vandel Buster (Captain) * Beet the Vandel Buster Excellion (Captain) * Pokemon Advance (Tamaranze) ; 2006 * Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales (Genshiro) * Idaten Jump (Sebastian) * Gunparade Orchestra (Commander) ; 2007 * Gintama (Soul Flat Sugar Master) * Gegege no Kitarō (Gasha Dokuro, KyouRinRin, Old Man) * Ghost Slayers Ayashi (Doi) * Bakugan Battle Brawlers (HAL-G) * Hatarakids My Ham Gumi (Headquarters Chief) ; 2008 * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (Black King) * Hakaba Kitarō (Hageyama) * Bleach (Kumoi Gyōkaku) * Rosario + Vampire (School Chairman) * Rosario + Vampire Capu2 (School Chairman) ; 2009 * Dragon Ball Z Kai (Kame-sennin) ; 2010 * Super Robot Wars OG: The Inspector (Rishuu Toudou) * Digimon Xros Wars (Gargoylemon) * Fairy Tail (Ivan Dreyer) ; 2012 * Shining Hearts (Hank) * Tanken Driland (Blacksmith Kogoru) * Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time (Gargoylemon) ;* 2013 * Attack on Titan (Armin's Grandfather) ; 2014 * Abarenbō Rikishi!! Matsutarō (Company President) ; 2015 * Attack on Titan: Junior High (Armin's Grandfather) * Dragon Ball Super (Kame sen'nin) OVA * Ushio and Tora (Grandpa) * Gall Force (Gorn) * Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (Bob) * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (Hasan) * Legend of the Galactic Heroes (Erlache) * Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (Oompo) * Detective Conan: Conan vs. Kid vs. Yaiba (Miyamoto Musashi) * Amada Anime Series: Super Mario Bros. (Koopa, Larry Koopa, Iggy Koopa) Anime movies * Kinnikuman series (Buffaloman, Iwao) * The Kabocha Wine (Kameyama) * The Doraemons (Doramed III) * Jigoku Sensei Nube (Vice Principal) * Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might (Lakasei) * Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge (Doore) * Dragon Ball Z: Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan (King Vegeta) * Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon (Kame-Sennin) * Violinist of Hamelin (Oboe) * One Piece: Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island (Keroshot) * Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (Kame-Sennin) Games * Castlevania series (Death and others) * Airforce Delta (Jaimie Jones) * Valis II (Megas) * Kinnikuman New Generation vs. Legends (Sunshine) * Kinnikuman Generations series (Sunshine, Prince Kamehame/First Kinnikuman Great, Chairman) * Kinnikuman Muscle Grand Prix series (Sunshine, Chairman) * Gurumin (Iwao) * Dynasty Warriors series (Zuo Chi) * Star Ocean: The Second Story (Indalecio/Gabriel) * Xenosaga series (Sellers) * Dragon Ball Z (Porunga) * Policenauts (Salvatore Toscanini) * Final Fantasy X (Zaon, Jyscal Guado) * Metal Gear Solid series ** Metal Gear Solid (Donald Anderson) ** Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (Richard Ames) ** Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (CIA Agent) * Lunar 2: Eternal Blue (Lunn) * Super Robot Wars Original Generations (Rishu Togo) * SegaSonic the Hedgehog (Doctor Eggman) Tokusatsuedit * Denkou Choujin Gridman (Khan Digipher) * B-Fighter Kabuto (Mole Beast Mogerado) * Kamen Rider Agito (Hydrozoa Lord / Hydrozoa Ignio, Lizard Lord / Stellio Dextera, Lizard Lord / Stellio Sinistra) * Super Sentai series ** Mirai Sentai Timeranger (Bodyguard Hydrid) ** Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger (Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya / DezumoLijewel / DezumoVoorla / DezumoGevirus) ** Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger (Tylerian Durden) ** Gougou Sentai Boukenger (Tsukumogami Jougami) ** Jūken Sentai Gekiranger (Confrontation Beast Buffalo-Fist Gyuuya) ** Engine Sentai Go-onger (Savage Land Barbaric Machine Beast Happa Banki) ** Shuriken Sentai Ninninger (Youkai Tengu) * X-Bomber (Officer B) * Ultraman series ** Ultraman Tiga (Kyrieloid, Ligatron, Alien Raybeak, Alien Muzan, Kyrieloid II, Metamorga) ** Ultraman Dyna (Alien Shilback, Bishmel) ** Heisei Ultra Seven (Alien Guts, Alien Pegassa) ** Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey (Alien_Reiblood) ** Ultraman Zero Clash! Techtor Gear Black!! (Jiorugon) Dubbing roles * Mosca in The Godfather Part III * General Orlov in Octopussy * Hugh Palmer in On Deadly Ground * Duke from the Japanese version of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Trivia * Albeit being credited in Valis II as Megas's voice, his role as such doesn't appear in any of his profiles. * He is the eldest voice actor from the entire Valis cast. External Links and References * Masaharu Sato's full Wikipedia archive. * Masaharu Sato's profile on Anime News Network. * Masahrau Sato's information on Behind the Voice Actors. Category:Valis Staff Category:Voice Actors Category:Real Life people